


Anthos

by thereseswan



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Florist AU, Fluff, Love at First Sight, and eventual smut probably, lots of flower talk, modern setting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereseswan/pseuds/thereseswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol Aird owns a little flower shop in New York City where she meets all kinds of people. People in love, people seeking forgiveness, people that want to show appreciation and friendship. When a certain young woman comes in to return a bouquet of roses, Carol wonders what makes her so different from the rest of the people she's met.</p><p>ps: Anthos means 'flower' in Greek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hyacinths

The cool spring breeze swirled around Carol and the scent of freshly cut grass and rain enveloped her. The sun was only just starting to rise but Carol had been up for a while and was now standing in front of the door, looking for her keys. Owning a flower shop in one of the busiest neighborhoods in New York meant that she had to be up before sunrise, in order to make sure the flowers were placed in the right spots, watered and taken care of. The shop wasn't very big so she could manage by herself mostly, but her best friend Abby and Abby's girlfriend Sam helped out occasionally.

She'd just put on her work apron when the doorbell indicated that the first client of the day had come in, so she went up to the young man who was eyeing some red roses. Of course, she thought. Men and red roses. She had to admit the flower was beautiful and an unquestionable symbol of love, so she couldn't blame them for always choosing the rose but she also wished they knew that there were so many more flowers that symbolized both beauty and love.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

"I'd like a bouquet of red roses," the young man continued while he turned around to meet the woman's eyes.

Carol recognized him instantly, he was a regular at the shop. She smiled and went to the back to grab some brown paper to wrap the flowers in and a pair of scissors to cut off the ends. She added some green branches and asked the man if he wanted to add a card, to which he nodded in response.

"What would you like it to say?" Carol asked nonchalantly.

"Therese, I'm sorry. Love Richard." The young man turned his back to Carol, embarrassed.

Carol's lips pressed onto one another, in obvious sympathy for the young man because for some reason she knew this bouquet wouldn't be welcomed. Harge had tried the 'flowers to apologize' method many times. He still brings her flowers on their anniversary even though they've been divorced for 3 years now. She always accepts them with a smile and then throws them away the second he steps out the door.

She waved the man off and returned to her book but her mind kept wondering about Therese. What a lovely name, she thought. She always did this; wonder about the recipients of her flower arrangements, if they'd make someone's day brighter or if they'd just be thrown away with the trash.

* * *

 

It was way past noon when Richard finally left her apartment. Therese wandered around and cleaned up the glass of water she'd offered him. When she finally sat down on one of the kitchen chairs her eyes fell on the roses that were sticking out of the bin. She wondered about the person who'd created the beautiful bouquet and she felt bad for having tossed it in the bin without thought, just because she was angry with Richard. She considered it a few moments, then she stood up and took the flowers out of the bin while making sure they were unscathed then she turned the card to the back and searched for the shop's address, which she found without much trouble. Perhaps she should return them, she thought.

* * *

 

Therese stood in front of the window for a moment, marveling at the flowers that decorated it. She recognized the roses and sunflowers but that's as far as her flower knowledge went. She peeked inside and saw the back of a woman who was seemingly preparing a flower arrangement. She watched as the woman raised her hand to her hair and brushed a stray strand of blond curls behind her ear. Her feet almost gave in when the woman turned around, her eyes instantly falling on Therese.

Carol tilted her head to the side and a smile creeped up on her lips at the sight of the woman behind the window. The wind danced through short strands of chestnut hair making her a little frustrated, something Carol found oddly adorable. Only her face was visible above the flowers but looking into the stranger's green eyes Carol felt like somehow the young woman belonged there, surrounded by the beauty of her flowers.

Therese snapped out of her trance when a passerby bumped into her and yelled to her for being distracted, something that made the heat rush to her cheeks. She heard a faint sound of giggles and turned back to see the woman inside the shop going back to preparing a bouquet.

"Hello," Therese almost whispered.

When Carol turned around her eyes fell to the familiar bouquet the woman was holding. She hadn't thrown them away after all. "Hello. Therese, right?" she said gaining a surprised look from Therese.

"How do-"

"Your boyfriend, he bought that bouquet this morning. I wrote the card." Carol pointed to the little card that was sticking out of the arrangement.

"Oh," Therese looked around avoiding the woman's grey eyes. "He's not my boyfriend," she continued. "Not anymore."

"Should I be sorry?" Carol asked as she stepped out from behind the counter.

"No." Therese smiled.

Carol saw Therese fidgeting with the roses and she realized she hadn't even asked her how she could help. "So, what can I do for you Therese?"

"I just wanted to return these." Therese said and stretched out her arms to give the bouquet to Carol.

"You didn't like them?" Carol asked, knowing damn well that wasn't the reason why she was returning them.

"No!" Therese said instantly. "I mean yes! I mean...they're beautiful!" Therese struggled to keep her cheeks from blushing. "I was going to throw them away, but-"

"It's alright, Therese." Carol's smile lit up her eyes. She took the flowers from the young woman's hands and when their fingers brushed a small electric shock went through her body. Her eyes instantly shot up to find Therese's who'd obviously felt it too.

Carol never had a client return a bouquet and she wasn't quite sure what to do with the roses. She decided that putting them in a vase would be the best option so she turned and headed to the storage room to get one. When she came back she saw Therese sniffing some flowers; the rays of sun that peeked through the window lit up the girl's face making her look like an angel.

"What are these called?" Therese asked.

Carol moved closer to her and she wasn't sure if the scent that enveloped her were the flowers or Therese's perfume.

"Those are Hyacinths," Carol said when she caught a glimpse of the purple bell shaped flowers. "The Victorians revered hyacinths for their sweet and lingering fragrance."

"They're wonderful, eh-"

"Carol." Carol said and stretched out her hand.

"They're wonderful, Carol." Therese smiled as she shook Carol's hand, holding it a little tighter than necessary.

A loud ring of the doorbell made them release each others hands instantly. A couple entered the shop who requested Carol's attention almost immediately, so Therese hurriedly whispered goodbye and exited the shop.

Carol stood frozen for a moment, but then was pulled back to reality by questions about flower pots.


	2. Sweet Peas.

The days had come and gone without a sign of the girl that had entered Carol's shop a few days ago. Carol stood behind the counter every day, preparing bouquets, fixing arrangements, talking to clients while always keeping an eye on the door in hopes that she would walk in. But her endless staring at the door was useless, for her eyes may be the color of the moon but they didn't have its power.

"These daffodils came in yesterday and those tulips too. I chose them myself, in one of those fields." Abby said pointing towards the flowers that peeked out of the boxes. "You should've come Carol, it was beautiful."

Abby had asked Carol to go with her and Sam to The Netherlands so that she could hand pick the flowers she wanted for the shop, but knowing she'd have Rindy that week made her decide against it. She only got to see her child 2 weeks of the month and she wouldn't give up a single day to go travel, even if it meant she'd have to listen to Abby brag about how breathtaking the country was for days.

"I'm sure it was." Carol smiled. "Who did you bribe to record you running into Sam's arms in that flower field?" she asked remembering the video Abby had sent her.

"Excuse me, I didn't have to bribe anyone. My charms were enough to woo the farmer." Abby said as she picked up some flower pots. "Now where do you want these?"

"You nitwit." Carol's head leaned back as her laughter escaped. "Put some of them in the back and I’ll put a few at the window."

Carol sprayed some fresh water over the tulips and placed them next to the roses. Abby had chosen a range of colors consisting of red, white and blue, reasoning that those were the colors of the Dutch flag. So taking Abby's advice Carol placed three pots of tulips beneath each other recreating the flag in her window. When she was done tending to the flowers her eyes darted onto the street. Every couple of seconds someone would pass by the window, slightly turn their heads to marvel at the flowers that were placed outside and then move on with their day. She desperately searched for chestnut hair and soaring green eyes but to no avail.

"You waiting for someone?" Abby rested her hand on Carol's shoulder startling her.

"What? No," she replied defensively.

Abby hummed. "So anyway, what did you do while i was running through fields in the country of tulips?"

"This guy came in the other day in complete hysterics because his wife had told him to get chrysanthemums and he'd gone home with carnations." Both Carol and Abby laughed airily.

"And what did his wife do?" Abby asked once she recovered.

"She locked him out of the house and told him not to come back unless he'd found chrysanthemums." Carol replied while she walked back to the counter because a client had walked in.

"Hope he's learned his lesson." Abby laughed silently.

"Which is?"

"That he needs spare keys."

They both had to cover their mouths with their hands in order to prevent another fit of laughter. That would be inappropriate in front of a client. Carol wanted to tell Abby about Therese; just saying the name in her head brought back a familiar scent of sweetness. But she couldn't. The young woman never returned and perhaps she never would, so why bother to explain the fluttering feeling she felt in her abdomen whenever she thought of the stranger, to Abby. She wouldn't understand.

"I'll go." Abby said and walked towards the client.

Carol put her elbows to the counter and placed her chin on top of her palms. She sighed.

* * *

 

_"Shit!" Therese whispered as she picked up her phone that had just jumped out of her pocket and dived head first onto the wooden floor of the building._

_"You alright, Terry?" Dannie asked worriedly. He'd never heard his friend curse before._

_"Not really." Therese sighed heavily. "Mr. Robins just fired me," she continued. "Apparently, they're overstaffed."_

_"I'm sorry, Therese. Is there anything I can do?"_

_"No. I just need to be alone for a bit." She smiled and offered Dannie a quick hug, then she turned around and exited the building._

_Good riddance, she thought once she stepped outside. She'd been working at the Frankenberg's department store ever since she got out of college; which was close to two years now. She'd studied photography in her home town in Boston but couldn't find a job anywhere, so she had to settle with the first job she could find. Well, home town was a very lose term for Therese. Having been born in Massachusetts and then moving all over the country with her mother until the age of 8 didn't leave her much time to call any place a home. Having spent the next 10 years in an orphanage in Boston made her realize she'd never had a home to start with._

_She walked back to her apartment, put down her bag and headed straight for the shower, hoping the pressure of the water would relieve some of her tension. As the warm water touched her hair, sliding off to the rest of her body, she realized she wouldn't even be able to afford the place without an income._

_She lay on her bed, eyes closed, trying to calm herself down. Her thoughts drifted to warm grey eyes that and freckles that decorated the most beautiful alabaster skin. For some reason, the past two days the woman was constantly on her mind; whenever she passed a blonde on the street she'd turn around twice to make sure it wasn't her, and when she saw someone walking with a bouquet of flowers she'd wonder if the woman was the skillful artist who had made the arrangement. Her lips curled slightly upwards._

_"Carol," she whispered, almost like a prayer._

_And then it hit her. She could ask if Carol needed help at the shop. She had hardly any knowledge of flowers and she sure as hell didn't know how to run a flower shop but she could learn. She'd have to spend some days at the library, perhaps they'd have some books on flowers and how to care for them. She would work for free if Carol asked her to; even if she'd end up living on the street._

_Therese turned onto her side, satisfied with her plan and fell into blissful sleep. In her dream she was following a brick road that seemed to lead to nowhere in particular and to everywhere at once. She kept on walking for what felt like ages, before she came to a halt in front of a cliff with a flower field visible on the other side. Chirping birds and the sound of the breeze dancing through the flowers surrounded her. Then a voice. A voice of honey made its way to her ears, making her look around frantically searching for the one person she knew it belonged to. And there she was. Arm stretched out, waiting for Therese to grab it. And Therese didn't have to think twice, for she trusted Carol would catch her, so she took a deep breath and latched on to Carol's hand tightly._

_"I got you." Carol whispered._

* * *

 

A few days and a bit of knowledge later, Therese managed the courage to walk into the flower shop, clutching her resume in her hand. Her eyes searched for Carol but all they found was an unfamiliar brunette behind the counter. The knots in her stomach loosened a bit.

"Hello, can I help you?" Abby asked.

"Is Carol here?" Therese asked as she nervously moved her finger across the paper she was holding.

"No, I'm sorry. She had to go pick up her daughter." Abby smiled. "Maybe I can help you," she continued.

She thought of a little girl, with the same beautiful eyes and blonde hair and she couldn't help but smile. "I thought, perhaps, she could use some help in the shop," she handed Abby the piece of paper.

Abby looked at her surprised. "Oh. I'll let Carol know, she's the one who makes the decisions," she smiled. "Is your number on here?"

"Yes." Therese almost whispered.

Once Therese was back in her apartment she immediately took her phone out of her bag put it on the kitchen table. She prepared a cup of coffee and sat on one of the chairs, waiting. She could have driven a hole into the phone with the intensity of her gaze.

A few hours later, the sound of ringing echoed around the entire apartment, making Therese's breath catch in her throat. She held the phone close to her chest while she tried to slow her heart rate, with no success. She swallowed hard and answered.

"Hello?"

"Therese?"

"Carol."

"Yes. Abby told me you passed by," Carol said and Therese knew she was smiling.

"I did," she replied shyly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Carol continued honestly and Therese's heart rate slowed down a bit. "Would you like to come around tomorrow?" A silence followed, then Carol continued. "To talk about your employment," she added quickly.

"Yes," Therese replied.

"Are your sentences always so short?" Carol asked.

"No!" Therese said defensively but Carol's airy laughter at the other end of the line made her realize she'd done it again.

"See you tomorrow, Therese," Carol whispered and hung up the phone.

Therese stood still in the kitchen for a while. Did this mean she'd been hired? Or was Carol just being nice and sparing her the embarrassment of being turned down through the phone? Whatever it was, she would be seeing her tomorrow. She ran towards the bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror. Her hands drifted into her hair examining the dead ends carefully. She thought about the clothes that were hanging in her closet and she furrowed her brows. She'd have to go downtown and buy some nice clothes and perhaps stop by a hair salon to get a haircut. She barely had any savings left, but she wanted to look good to impress Carol.

Little did she know that none of those things mattered, for she'd impressed her already.

* * *

 

_"Are we hiring?" Abby asked Carol when she came back with Rindy._

_"Go get your drawing book from the back, sweetheart." Carol took her daughter's schoolbag off her shoulders and motioned for her to walk to the storage room. "What are you talking about?" she asked Abby once her daughter was settled down at the counter._

_"A girl came in a couple hours ago with her resume," Abby said and before she could finish her sentence Carol had grabbed the paper out of her hands and skimmed over it. "You know her?" Abby asked when she saw a smile appear on Carol's face._

_"Oh, yes. Well kind of," she replied while tracing her finger over Therese's name. "Did she leave a number?"_

_"Carol are you crazy? You don't need anyone else working here. I am barely even needed, what would she do all day? She doesn't even know anything about flowers" Abby looked at Carol confused._

_"I'll teach her. Now did she leave a number or not?" Carol asked again, a bit more impatiently this time._

_"It's on the back." Abby said and watched Carol turn the page in her hands. "Anyhow, I'll get going, Sam is waiting for me." She pressed a kiss onto Rindy's temple and walked towards Carol before exiting the shop. "You sure about this?"_

_"Yes," Carol said and pressed a kiss to Abby's cheek._

* * *

 

Therese miraculously managed to squeeze in a hairdresser’s appointment to crop her bob and then headed downtown to purchase some new clothes, before going to Carol's shop. She ended up picking some fifties inspired dresses with flower patterns at a vintage store. They were cheap and proper for a flower shop employee, she thought, even though she didn't know if she was hired yet.

She wrapped her arms around her waist as she stood by the open door admiring the woman that was watering some plants in the back while humming softly.

> Flower gleam and glow
> 
> Let your power shine

Carol turned around surprised when she heard a soft knock on the door. She saw Therese leaning on the door frame watching her curiously.

"My daughter is a big Tangled fan," she said while drying her hands on a towel. "According to her, this song will make them grow faster." Both Carol and Therese giggled.

"You have a lovely voice," Therese said shyly.

You're beautiful, Carol wanted to say but motioned for Therese to step inside instead. "Come," she said. "You fit right in." Carol pointed to Therese's dress.

And she did fit right in. It seemed as if she'd stepped straight out of the 50's with her sunflower dress and her Audrey Hepburn hairstyle. Therese's smile reached her eyes. She walked beside Carol toward the counter; an assortment of flowers was placed on top.

"How much do you know about flowers, Therese?" Carol asked quirking her head slightly. 

"Not much," Therese replied even though her days at the library had enlightened her a bit. But she didn't want Carol to know that.

"Do you recognize any of these?" Carol pointed to the flowers in front of her.

Therese's eyes skimmed over the flowers carefully. She recognized the carnations by their perpetual petals. She'd read that their scientific name was Dianthus which consisted of the Greek words god and flower, thus why they were known as the Flowers of God. She leaned down to smell the flowers and when she turned her head slightly Carol's eyes were staring into her own.

"These are carnations, also known as the Flowers of God," she said with a trembling voice. "But those are the only ones I recognize." She continued disappointed. 

"Alright," Carol smiled and removed the carnations from the table and then pointed towards some other flowers "These are amaryllises." She cut off a stem and reached out her hand. "May I?" she asked and Therese nodded allowing Carol to place the flower behind her ear. She shivered involuntarily at the touch of the woman's fingers brushing some strands of hair away from her face. "They symbolize splendid beauty," Carol said and moved back to the rest of the flowers.

"What are these called? They smell amazing" Therese took a flower in her hand put it close to her nose, inhaling deeply.

Carol couldn't help but giggle. "That's a Sweet Pea."

"Why's that so funny?" Therese wondered.

"It symbolizes delightful pleasure." Carol averted her eyes when she noticed Therese blush.

Therese wandered around the shop smelling different kinds of flowers and delicately moving her fingers along their petals. She noticed a pot of roses on the floor, so she picked it up and put it on the table at the center of the shop. Carol's eyes followed the girl faithfully, and she smiled at herself when Therese bowed down to pick up the pot of roses.

"You can start working tomorrow." Carol called, stepping in front of the counter and leaning back slightly.

"I can?" Therese turned around and the smile on her lips made Carol's heart skip a beat.

She nodded slowly. "You've got a lot to learn," she said and when she noticed the smile fading off Therese's face she quickly continued. "But we'll take it one day at a time." And just like that the smile creeped back on her lips.

"Thank you, Carol. I'll do my best." Therese promised.

"I know you will." Carol said as she walked Therese to the door. "I'll be waiting for you at 8am sharp."

Therese practically skipped back to her apartment. When she undressed in the bathroom she noticed the flower peeking out from behind her ear. She grabbed it and brushed it against her cheek wishing it was Carol's hand instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter because I'll be off traveling for the next week. Hopefully I'll manage to write on the 8 hour flights so expect updates once I'm back. Hope the switching of perspectives and flashbacks aren't too confusing, I just really like writing both of their thoughts. The flashbacks/time jumps will always be in Italic. I've also made a photoset to go with this fic, you can find it on my Tumblr here: http://thereseswan.tumblr.com/post/145111577184/carol-flower-shop-au-carol-aird-owns-a-little


	3. coffee.

"Therese, no!" Carol called when she saw the girl watering the soil of some bromeliads. She put down the scissors she was using to make a bouquet and walked towards Therese. "These don't need to be watered," she started but a confused look on Therese's face made her realize she needed to elaborate. "Well they do, but not the soil. You just water inside the top of the plant and let the water pool there."

Therese looked down to her feet. It was the second mistake she'd made on her first day on the job. She'd placed some flowers in front of the window that didn't require sunlight earlier in the morning.

"I'm sorry, Carol. I'm not good at this."

"Nonsense," Carol said as she walked back to the counter. "You won't learn if you don't make mistakes," she smiled coyly at Therese and the girl went back to watering flowers.

Therese's thoughts circled and circled inside her head. She wanted to ask Carol so many things; about her daughter, about the brunette that helped out in the shop occasionally, about her husband. But she didn't know if it was appropriate, so she stayed silent until her shift was over.  

"See you next week." Therese said as she took off the apron Carol had given her. It would be the weekend so she wouldn't see Carol for two days; a thought that made her cringe involuntarily.

She gathered her belongings and walked towards the door.

"Therese?" Carol's voice sounded warm yet uncertain.

"Yes?" Therese replied expectantly.

Carol was silent for a moment, just taking in the way the rays of sun hit Therese's cheeks. "Nothing," she feigned a smile. "Enjoy your weekend."

Carol watched Therese walk away and cursed herself for not having the courage to ask her out. Maybe next week, she thought.

\-------

"How've you been, Terry? We haven't seen you for a week!" Dannie said as he sat down across Therese.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and Dannie had asked Therese if she wanted to meet at a coffee shop close to central park.

"I'm good," she smiled. "I've found a new job."

"Gongrats, dude! What kind of job?"

"I work at a flower shop," she replied proudly.

"A flower shop? What about that photography job you were talking about?" Dannie asked pointing to the camera resting on Therese's side of the table.

"It's not that simple, Dannie." Therese fidgeted with her camera's strap. "Anyway, enough about me. How is Gerda? Are you guys still going on that vacation?"

They caught up with each other and then Dannie was informed that he was needed at home, so he left Therese at the table because she'd decided to stay a little longer. She sipped from her coffee and lazily watched the people walk by on the street. A familiar figure appeared in her eye field. She was holding a little girl's hand while talking to a man. He was wearing a hat and seemed to hover over the woman's body. Therese clenched her hands around the cup she was holding. The little girl let go of her mother's hand and gave her a quick hug before jumping into the man's arms. The two of them walked away then and the woman entered the coffee shop and made her order. 

Carol grabbed her coffee from the barista and turned around, scanning the room to find an empty table. When her eyes fell upon Therese, she felt a flutter in her lower abdomen as if millions of butterflies had been let lose in her stomach. She started walking towards the girl, a smile slowly appearing on both their faces.

"Is this seat taken?" Carol asked and sat down after Therese shook her head.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Carol sipped her coffee and occasionally let herself look at Therese when the girl was distracted by something happening outside. She gazed at the delicate fingers that held the cup lightly and wished she could tangle them between her own and place kisses on every single one. But Therese had been with a man, she'd never look at her that way. But then again, she'd been with a man too. Probably much longer than Therese, she thought. Therese's voice made her snap out of her daydreaming.

"Was that your husband?" she asked, still looking out the window.

"Ex-husband." Carol said and Therese's head turned towards her curiously. "We have shared custody of Rindy. We switch every other week. We both live in New York so it's not a problem concerning her friends and school."

Therese hadn't thought of this possibility. She'd assumed because Carol had a child it meant that she was a happily married housewife. She'd never been happier to be wrong. "How long have you been divorced?" She asked boldly. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't," Carol was impressed with the girl's boldness. "It's been 2 years now."

"Do you regret it?"

"The divorce or marrying him in the first place?" Carol took a sip from her coffee.

"Both." Therese watched Carol consider it for a moment before she replied.

"No. I don't regret either," she took a breath before she continued. "If I hadn't married Harge, I wouldn't have Rindy. But our marriage was nothing but a complete disaster from the start. So, I don't regret the divorce either."

Therese stared into Carol's eyes, looking for truth and honesty and that's all she saw. Carol put her cup down and Therese gazed at the red lip stain that was left on the rim.

"You take pictures?" Carol asked when she noticed the camera on the table.

"I do," Therese nodded excitedly. "I studied photography in Boston."

Carol raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you full of surprises," she thought out loud, making Therese giggle. "Bring it with you tomorrow," she said. "I could use some advertisement for the shop."

"Of course." Therese smiled broadly.

"Do you live nearby?" Carol asked her after a few moments of silence.

Therese hummed. "Just a couple of stops away with the metro."

"My car is parked right on the corner; I can drive you." Carol offered.

"Oh, you really don't have to." Therese blushed.

"I'd like to," she smiled and stood up. "You coming, slow poke?"

\-----

"Goodnight, Carol" Therese whispered as they stood in front of her building. Carol had persisted to walk her to the door.

Carol leaned in and took Therese's cheek in the palm of her hand then she slowly pressed a kiss to Therese's other cheek. "Goodnight, darling." She whispered and smiled coyly at her victory at making Therese forget the words she wanted to say.

Therese stood still at the entrance long after Carol's car had disappeared into the night. She brought a hand to her cheek and moved her finger along the stain she knew was there.

"I think I'm in love with you." she whispered into the darkness, letting the stars and the moon be the judge of her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bbaaaack! It'll take me a while to realize i'm not in the US anymore but hopefully i'll be able to go back soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter<3


	4. tulips.

Carol hadn't said a word to her all morning. Therese's mind kept circling back to the previous night and the way Carol had left a kiss stain on her cheek. Had she regretted it? Had she been repelled by Therese's face so close to hers? She was photographing some tulips she'd set up on the wooden table when she noticed Carol trying to put her hair up in a ponytail. She slowly turned the camera and captured the woman; the rays of sun lighting her angelic face beautifully. 

Carol heard the camera's click and turned her head to find it pointing at her. "Therese-" she said, barely a whisper. Therese lowered her camera.

"Carol, did I do something wrong?" she managed to ask with a trembling voice. 

"Oh, darling. No, of course not." Carol said and gave up on tying her hair back, letting the blond curls fall freely onto her shoulders again. 

"Then why won't you talk to me?" 

"I'm going away for a while," Carol said fidgeting with her hands. 

"Oh," Therese breathed. "I know I'm not very good at this, but i can take care of the shop while you're-"

"Actually," Carol interrupted her. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." Therese's surprised expression made her a bit nervous. "It would be a perfect opportunity for you to learn more about flowers and such." She added quickly.

"I'd love to." she smiled. "But I can't afford it," she averted her eyes.

"Don't worry about it."

"But, Carol-" 

"Therese, I'm asking you to come because it would bring me joy." Carol said, a bit harsher than she'd planed. 

Therese could feel her blood rush to her cheeks. "Alright." 

"Don't you want to know where we're going first?" Carol laughed. 

"I don't care," Therese replied within a beat. "I mean I do care, but I don't-" she stumbled.

"It'll be a surprise then," Carol winked and went back to arranging a flower pot.

\-----

Therese was ironing some clothes when her phone buzzed. She ignored it as she guessed it would be Richard again; he'd been trying to call for the past few days now. She finished up ironing an hour later and headed toward the bathroom. She loved listening to jazz music when she showered so she turned back to go grab her phone. When she unlocked it her heart caught in her chest; the text message wasn't from Richard after all. 

**We're leaving tomorrow @10am. Pick you up @7am? -C**

**Tomorrow?? -T**

**Change your mind? -C**

**No! I'll be ready at 7 -T**

**Pack your sunflower dress. X**

\------

When they arrived at the airport Carol couldn't possibly keep the destination a secret any longer so she revealed that they'd be going to The Netherlands, the country of tulips. Therese beamed.

The flight was long and tiring for both of them. It was an overnight flight though, so they managed to sleep a few hours. Well Carol slept; Therese just stared at the sleeping figure next to her. She hadn't ever been so close to Carol; their shoulders touched occasionally and she could even smell the sweetness of her shampoo. When Carol's head fell onto Therese's shoulder, she felt a shiver run down her spine. 

"Did I wake you?" Carol sleepily asked when she felt Therese tremble. She sat up straight leaving the warmth of the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, no. I can't really sleep, these seats are so uncomfortable." Therese said making Carol let out a soft giggle.

Carol hummed in agreement. "We'll be there in an hour," she whispered as she turned her head to lean on the window. Therese rubbed her shoulder. 

\----

They arrived at the farm late afternoon. Carol had booked the same cabin Abby had stayed at with Sam but Abby had forgotten to mention that there was only one bedroom. 

"I can sleep on the couch," Therese barely whispered as they examined the room. 

"Have you seen this bed?" Carol asked. "It could fit an entire soccer team." 

Their laughter echoed inside the room and then abruptly they both stopped. They just stood there taking in each other’s presence. The air between them grew thicker and thicker by the second and Carol knew that if they kept it up much longer she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Uhm, so," she started. "Tomorrow morning we'll meet up with Mr. Vermeer and he'll show us around the tulip fields." 

"Alright," Therese said, disappointed that their moment was broken. 

"You don't want to go?"

"No, of course I want to go!" Therese said defensively. "I'm just a little tired." 

Carol instantly grabbed one of the towels from the bed and held it out for Therese. "Have a warm shower," she said. "I'll go after you."

Therese leaned against the glass door of the shower once the warm water touched her back. What was she doing here, what was happening between Carol and her? She was getting nervous about sleeping in the same bed; she'd never be able to lay next to her without wanting to touch her, kiss her. 

"You done, slowpoke?" Carol yelled from the bedroom. 

Therese looked up to the clock that decorated the bathroom wall and cursed herself for getting lost in her thoughts. She dried herself, hurriedly brushed short strands of hair and exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her small body. Carol couldn't help but smile at the sight of the girl as she passed by her and entered the bathroom.

Carol had never showered so fast before. When she stepped into the bedroom she noticed Therese spread on the bed, reading something that seemed like a flower book. She put her towel away and picked up an orange from the fruit basket. She climbed onto the bed and sat cross legged next to Therese. She held out a piece and Therese accepted it smiling broadly, slowly getting more comfortable. 

"Did you know that Tulip bulbs were more valuable than gold in the 17th century?" Therese asked surprised. Carol giggled and leaned in closer to read what Therese was reading. The warmth radiating from the girl’s body made its way through her own body and down to her core. 

"I didn't know that," she said but her thoughts had already gone back to Therese's warmth. She would never be able to sleep next to her without reaching out, without embracing her and brushing her hands through her wet hair. 

They lay next to each other in the dark, so close yet so far away from each other. Carol talked about Rindy and the how fast she was growing up and Therese talked about the parents she'd never met and about Richard who wouldn't stop trying to reach her. 

When words were replaced by silence, the tension that had been building between them since the afternoon reached its peak. Carol couldn't take it. She sat up straight and shifted so her feet were now touching the floor. She was about to stand up when a soft touch on her hand made her look back. 

"Please, don't go." Therese's eyes begged. 

And Carol knew then. She knew that Therese wanted this as much as she wanted it. She knew that tonight would be the night they'd finally get what they'd been longing for since the first moment they laid eyes on each other. 

She intertwined her fingers with Therese's and the girl pulled her back onto the bed. 

Tonight the risk to blossom was worth more than the risk to remain tight in a bud.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got hired?? at an actual company??? where i'll be paid??? I'm really excited/nervous about it all but what i wanted was to ask y'all something. Since i will have way less time to write, starting next week, would you rather have shorter chapters (like this one) that i could update faster or longer chapters but with a bigger delay? Let me know your opinions <3


	5. hummingbirds and honeysuckles.

The dimly lit room suddenly felt like the brightest corner of the earth. Carol's hand softly brushed Therese's cheek and slowly dived into the girl's hair, twirling short strands between her fingers. Therese hummed at the delicate touch and reveled in the closeness of their bodies. She draped her arm around Carol's waist hesitantly. 

"It's alright, Therese. You can touch me." Carol whispered and every doubt instantly left her mind. She wrapped both arms around Carol, holding on so tight that she was sure her nails would dig into Carol's skin beneath her silk pajama. 

"Can I kiss you?" Therese breathed into her ear.

"Kiss me," Carol exhaled and rolled over on top of Therese; their bodies pressed against each other and all their pieces fit together perfectly. 

Therese moved closer and closer until their lips met and every distance was erased. It was exactly what Therese had expected it to feel like; like someone was brushing rose petals against her mouth. What started out as a slow kiss, turned into messy frantic mouths searching for each other, while pieces of fabric were being torn away. Therese struggled to unhook her bra, so she reluctantly pulled away from the fiery kiss making Carol pout. 

"Let me help." Carol whispered into her ear as she unhooked her bra with a flick of her hand. 

They were both sitting on their knees facing each other now, completely naked and vulnerable. Showing all their scars and insecurities, all their secrets. Only for each other. 

Therese let her hand fall to Carol's stomach as she traced the lines and stretch marks that were painted across it; signs of Rindy, of Carol's journey. Her eyes took their time traveling upward, over Carol's chest, her collarbones, her structured face and finally landing on her eyes. Those serene blue grey eyes that had stolen her heart the first moment she met them in Carol's flower shop.

"You're so beautiful, Carol." Therese whispered holding Carol's cheek in her palm. Carol let out a soft moan and Therese leaned back onto her knees, giving Carol full access.

They both could see how much their bodies ached for each other. Pools of wetness gathering between their thighs were hard to ignore. 

"Would you lay down for me?" Carol asked and Therese answered by letting her back fall onto the mattress. 

Carol brushed a strand of hair behind Therese's ear and kissed it softly. Her lips met Therese's again and then moved to her chin, her neck and her collarbones. She left little pieces of herself behind on the girl’s body as she moved on, gently caressing her breasts while she kissed the river between them. Therese trembled beneath her, so she reached out and interlaced their fingers, squeezing gently in reassurance. 

Carol had always been fascinated by the attraction hummingbirds had towards the honeysuckle flower. She'd read that this attraction was due to the sweet smell of the flower; its nectar being the hummingbird's favorite. So when her lips pressed against Therese's delicate flower, she couldn't help but smile at the sweet taste that enveloped all her senses as Therese tipped over the edge. 

Carol climbed back up the girl's body and shifted onto her side, lovingly watching Therese ride out her orgasm. 

"My sweet honeysuckle," she smiled broadly but Therese only furrowed her brows.

"What?" she giggled. 

"Oh, nothing darling. You just taste very sweet," she brushed the back of her hand over Therese's cheek, feeling the heat rising beneath it as the girl blushed. 

Therese gazed into Carol's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. 

"What is it?" Carol asked after a few minutes of tense silence. 

"I just," Therese started. "I've never felt like this before," she said, making Carol smile so big, her eyes lit up the entire room. After a few seconds she leaned in, close to Carol's ear and whispered. "I want to taste what you taste like." 

Carol let out a soft moan. "I don't think we'll be able to make it to that meeting tomorrow will we?"

"No, perhaps not." Therese giggled. "Carol, I've never done this before, I won't be any good at it, I-"

"Shh" Carol pressed her index finger against Therese's lips. "I'll guide you through it," she smiled and Therese's lips fell onto hers as the girl pushed her down onto the mattress. 

\----

Carol woke up with a numb arm. She turned her head slightly to find Therese snuggled right against her side with her head just beneath her own chin. She smiled contently and pressed a soft kiss to the girl's hairline. She then turned to the bedside table to check the time, 10:43am. They'd definitely missed their appointment and she made a mental note to call and apologize. But for now, laying close to Therese was everything she could and wanted to do, so she inhaled the scent of the girl's hair and closed her eyes again. When she woke up an hour later, the warmth of Therese's body was missing. 

"Therese?" she looked around the room frantically. 

"In the kitchen!" Therese called and Carol jumped out of bed, put on her robe and walked into the kitchen. She stopped and leaned against the door frame, silently watching Therese move around. After a few minutes Therese felt her presence and turned around. "What are you standing there for?" She giggled.

"I like watching you," Carol said and moved closer to Therese, cupping her cheek and pressing a lingering kiss onto her lips. "Good morning, darling." 

"Morning, Carol," she replied dreamily. "I made some breakfast. I wanted to bring it to you in bed, but since you're already here," she tried to get two plates from the cupboard but she couldn't quite reach them. "I'm gonna need some help with that," she said.

Carol couldn't help but giggle. "How the hell do you water the plants on the shelves?" She asked as she came up behind Therese and pressed her front close to the girls back and reached up for the plates.

 

Therese let out a soft moan at the contact. "I found a stool in the storage room," she chuckled.

Carol turned Therese's body around and kissed her forehead. "What do you want to do today?" she asked softly. "We could go for a bike ride along the river, there are two bikes in the garage, would you like that?"

"Yes." she replied and that was that.

They finished their breakfast in blissful silence and then headed out on the bikes. They tried to bike next to each other but that proved to be rather hard because they wouldn't fit on the bike lane, so Therese biked in the front and every now and then Carol would call out and point towards flowers, explaining their symbolisms and care procedures to Therese. When Carol noticed a sunflower field she called for Therese to stop. 

"Are you sure we can go in here?" Therese asked as Carol took her hand and pulled her behind her. 

"No." she replied honestly. 

"Okay." Therese jumped a few steps in order to settle next to Carol. 

"My favorite painting is Van Gogh's sunflowers in a vase." Carol said as they walked along the flower stems.

"It's at the Met right?" Therese asked and Carol hummed in reply. "Maybe we could go when we're back in New York?" 

Carol stopped and looked into Therese's green eyes. "I'd love that." 

\-----

The next few days were pure bliss. Breakfasts in bed, walking around tulip fields, late nights of making love and late mornings of domestic heaven. The last morning of the trip Therese turned around in Carol's embrace and looked up to meet the woman's eyes. 

"Carol?" she whispered. 

"Hmm?"

"Why did you hire me? I didn't know anything about flowers," she asked. 

Carol exhaled. She gently pushed Therese off herself and turned to sit straight. She brushed a hand through the girl's hair and then let it fall to her cheek, turning her head slowly. 

"Darling. There's so much magic in there," she whispered as she pointed towards Therese's forehead. "You know so much about history, and you're so talented and kind, not to mention breathtakingly beautiful," she continued making Therese blush. "You walked into my life and instantly lit it up. I couldn't let you go." Carol held Therese's neck as she kissed her deeply. "I love you." she breathed into the girl's mouth. 

Therese pulled back and gazed into Carol's eyes. "You do?" She smiled.

"Mhm."

Therese leaned in and let her lips fall onto Carol's. "I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided i'll be updating once a week since the job is more tiring than expected. Still a few more chapters to come, hope you enjoy this one:)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a flower shop AU forever so now that i finally have the time guess what happened?!? ;) I'm really excited to continue this and see where it takes me. I'd love to read your opinions and wishes for upcoming chapters! Hope you'll love this idea as much as i do (and hopefully i'll manage to write it as i imagine it in my head).


End file.
